


Casual Gaming

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Objectification, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Can Bitty distract Jack from his phone?





	Casual Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> The cover of Huddle #3 has shown me that I haven't done my part to objectify Bitty's abs as well as his ass. I intend to work on correcting this.
> 
> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Jack/Bitty, Ignoring/Objectification
> 
> Jack does other things while he and Bitty have sex. Could be talking on the phone, reading a book, watching tape, anything like that. Bitty should be trying to get Jack’s attention/distract him (maybe he initiates sex) but not succeeding. Jack just uses Bitty as a means to get off while he goes about his day, doesn’t treat him like a person. I’d prefer this to be a role play scene (with a degree of aftercare when it’s over) but if the filler would prefer to write it not as an established kink that’s fine."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=324938

Jack combined two striped candies and finally removed all the queen’s jelly from the board. He was honestly excited about playing a new level when Bitty walked in, setting an alarmingly full backpack down by the door.

"What are you doing, hon?"

"Got a break for once, so I’m catching up on my Candy Crush."

"Oh? I could use a break, too. Maybe we could have some fun together." Bitty stripped off his shirt and left it sitting on the backpack as he sauntered into the living room.

Jack kept his eyes firmly on his phone, wasting the display of Bitty’s abs. "After I finish this level, Bits."

"I think I can prove I’m more interesting than a phone game," Bitty said, sinking to his knees and pulling Jack’s boxers down. He appreciated the convenience of Jack not bothering to get dressed to dick around on his phone.

He normally started slow, drawing out their time together. Inspired by the competition, Bitty was more aggressive. Jack’s cock was still large when soft, but Bitty had enough practice to fit it in his mouth and lick at the sensitive skin at the base. Jack jumped, just a little, but his eyes stayed glued to his phone. Bitty bobbed his head, working the cock down his throat, but Jack smiles and exclamations of joy were for the fact he’d gotten enough monklings past the line.

But his cock was more responsive, hard and ready. It was time for Bitty to play dirty.

"Hey," he said in warning as he climbed into Jack’s lap. Jack shifted the phone out of the way, holding it with one hand and steading Bitty with the other.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at Bitty as if he wanted an explanation for why his game was being interrupted.

Bitty knew what Jack liked. He pulled the leg of his shorts to the side, sliding right down onto that hard cock. It was a tight fit, but Bitty knew how to relax himself and Jack’s cock was plenty wet with his spit. It was a good tight fit, that made him his with pleasure.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, still holding him in place with one hand.

Bitty whined, wanting to move. It felt too much to sit there, absolutely filled with that big cock.

Finally, Jack sat his phone down. He picked up the remote that had been lying on the couch arm, and flipped on the TV, taking at least ten minutes to find something he wanted to watch. (It was probably less, more ten seconds, but it sure felt like minutes to Bitty.)

"Okay, you can go," Jack said, settling himself back against the couch a bit more and widening his legs. It let him tilt his torso so that he could fully see the TV over Bitty’s shoulder, even when Bitty pushed himself up on his knees to ride Jack’s cock.

Bitty did pace himself more slowly now, leisurely rocking himself on Jack’s cock. He made a real show of it, flexing his abs and moaning like he was dying from how good it felt. He sprinkled kisses along Jack’s neck, because when he tried to kiss Jack’s jaw, Jack pushed his face away with one dismissive hand.

He braced himself against Jack, so that he could grind his own cock against Jack’s torso as he fucked himself on Jack’s cock. It was such a good angle, so deep and pressing just right, and when he looked up to gaze lovingly into Jack’s eyes, they were firmly fixed past Bitty’s shoulder, not even flickering down to see why he’d moved. His eyes stayed glued to the TV as Bitty came, shuddering and jerking against him.

But Bitty wasn’t done, because Jack hadn’t come yet. He had to be entertaining. So he pushed himself back up from where he’d fallen against Jack and started riding him again. He whimpered, the intense angle now overwhelming due to his post-orgasm sensitivity. His cock twitched, wanting to get hard again, but it was too much too soon, but it was also just right because Jack finally came in him with a soft grunt. His eyes went half lidded, but still stayed on the TV.

Letting Jack’s cock slip out, Bitty tucked himself into Jack’s lap, resting his head on Jack’s chest and angling himself so he could see the TV too. He was glad he left his shorts on; they’d absorb any mess so that he didn’t have to get up. He felt too lazy for that. He wanted to float in the lovely haze of being used like a Kleenex.

"Catch me up on what I missed?" he asked.

Jack’s smile was sheepish. "I have no idea. I’ve been distracted."

With a tsk, Bitty lightly smacked Jack’s thigh. "You’ll have to do better next time, Jack Laurent Zimmermann. There will be a quiz."


End file.
